


На этой Земле и на следующей

by lamonika



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Drugs, Gen, Ghosts, Magical Realism, Non-Chronological, Orphans, Pre-Canon, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Реджинальд Харгривз никогда не усыновлял одаренных детей, но счастливее они от этого не стали.





	На этой Земле и на следующей

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят в разные периоды, поэтому возраст персонажей тоже разный - хронология тут отсутствует как таковая   
> имена я оставила те же, несмотря на АУ

**I**

Лютер касается кончиками пальцев плаката с Артуром Гатти — на удачу — и кивает сам себе. Образец США начала 00-х не располагает к развитию карьеры боксера, тем более — для ребенка; выбирать, впрочем, не приходится. Победы даются легко: раны заживают быстрее, если вообще появляются. Способность зудит под кожей, просится наружу, и главное тут — помнить.

Помнить, что человеческие кости не такие крепкие, как боксерские груши. Помнить, что пятой части силы достаточно, чтобы сломать ровеснику челюсть и отправить в нокаут одним ударом.

Помнить, что быть особенным — значит, быть и ответственным тоже.

Тренер хлопает по плечу, отец смотрит откуда-то из тени и едва заметно кивает: «сражайся, если не хочешь отправиться обратно в приют; я поставил на тебя — не вздумай проиграть». Сквозь окно, заляпанное краской, виден кусочек луны (и если бы незаконные бои проводили днем, было бы совсем плохо), и Лютер закрывает глаза.

Никого не волнует, хочет ли он сражаться. Ринг превращается в клетку.

— Пять минут! — кричит тренер.

Лютер снова выигрывает.

**II**

Диего обрушивается на какого-то парня, рискнувшего подойти к его младшей сестре, и отправляет пару ножей вдогонку. Вокруг сверкают огни, и люди танцуют, и мир превращается в смазанное пятно.

— Диего, — зовет Луиса, раскрашенная, обряженная в цветастое платье, и тянется к чужим плечам. У нее смазан грим под левым глазом, а еще мертвую она напоминает больше, чем живую — но сегодня быть наполовину живой не возбраняется. Диего подхватывает сестру на руки и улыбается ей; толпа уносит их из подворотни поближе к сцене, где девушки обмахиваются веерами и превращают воздух в водоворот струящихся тканей.

День мертвых в самом разгаре.

Диего отводит сестру к родителям — те собираются на кладбище со свечами и гостинцами; сам же, щелкнув веером, подаренным кузиной (насмехались над ним громко, пока Диего не вытянул парочку лезвий из ручки — после всем было не до смеха), возвращается в толпу, внимательно вглядываясь в чужие лица. Предчувствие неприятностей скребется меж лопаток и растекается по позвоночнику металлическим холодом.

Тетя, найденная убитой в конце прошлого праздника, улыбается Диего из каждого черепа, но он этого не видит.

Лезвия ложатся в руку привычной тяжестью — а там только воздух свистит.

**III**

Эллисон приветливо улыбается девочкам в новой школе, и одна особо упрямая из их компании не только сжимает губы, отворачиваясь, но еще и бормочет что-то. Это «что-то», оскорбительное оно или нет, больно бьет Эллисон по самолюбию — а подобного она не терпит.

Играть в богиню весело и удивительно просто: школа, этот рассадник сплетен, как поле битвы. Если школа — поле битвы, то так и просящееся на язык «до меня дошел слух», пришедшее из глубины разума — атомная бомба. Игра не в том, чтобы заговорить всех популярных девочек в школе.

Игра в том, чтобы заговорить всех остальных.

Эллисон живет среди лжи, и та слой за слоем наслаивается на реальность, изменяя ее, искажая до нужного состояния. Эллисон может получить платья, Эллисон может получить гаджеты, Эллисон может получить сигареты от симпатичного старшеклассника и хорошую оценку по плохо дающемуся предмету. Это проще, чем щелкнуть пальцами — и Эллисон играет с реальностью, позволяя ей проходить сквозь свои голосовые связки и преломляться. Реальности нечего противопоставить.

В этой игре нет ничего плохого; если бы все люди умели менять события и мнения по своему усмотрению, они бы только этим и занимались. Ложь хуже наркотика; слухи — всего лишь инструмент.

Отец получает должность губернатора. Мать попадает в оперу. Мир крутится вокруг Эллисон, любовь приемных родителей крутится вокруг нее, сгенерированная правильно сформулированной просьбой (и что-то приютское, оставшееся внутри, говорит хранить это, спрятать подальше, чтобы не отобрали).

— До меня дошел слух, что вы позволили мне пойти на вечеринку к Эммету, — шепчет она родителям за ужином — и они позволяют.

По ночам Эллисон просыпается от кошмаров, в которых ее голос исчезает и больше не возвращается. Отец с матерью приходят в ее комнату, гладят по голове и утешают, и Эллисон плачет, уткнувшись им в плечи, пока не засыпает, слишком уставшая, чтобы объяснять что-то.

Утром Эллисон смотрит в зеркало и кивает своему отражению, проводя щеточкой для туши по длинным ресницам. Игра не в том, чтобы сплести достаточно убедительную ложь.

Игра в том, чтобы самой в нее поверить.

**IV**

Клаус заворачивается в десяток шалей и зажимает нос пальцами, зажмуриваясь. Начисто убитое кокаином обоняние даже теперь умудряется уловить запах разложения, духов и кошачьего корма: пожилая женщина приходит в шатер и не глядя сует Клаусу в руку бумажку, номиналом сходную с его месячным заработком.

Клаус звякает браслетами, четками и кристаллами, болтающимися на запястьях, и с интересом смотрит на женщину. Запах разложения усиливается — клиентка, засовывая в напомаженный рот мундштук, отодвигает спиритическую доску в сторону и тычет пальцем в хрустальный шар.

Хрустальный шар, купленный у какого-то парня на блошином рынке, жалобно скрипит под натиском маникюра.

— Хочу узнать, изменял ли мне муж, — говорит женщина, закуривая, — перед своей смертью.

Клаус откашливается — он бы и сам не отказался от таких сигарет — и прикрывает глаза, мысленно протягивая руку к запаху разложения. Запах — плохой знак; голоса — еще куда ни шло, но у призраков обычно не бывает каких-либо побочных признаков, указывающих на смерть, и редкие исключения не заканчиваются ничем хорошим. Многочисленные подвески, качающиеся над головами, позвякивают от едва уловимого сквозняка.

Призрак появляется за спиной посетительницы, сотканный из света и боли, и из его черепа абсолютно точно торчит медаль NASA «за выдающуюся службу».

Клаус закрывает глаза, жалея, что не остался в клинике отлеживаться после выписки новых таблеток: крыло от них так, что призраки не только затыкались, но и растворялись, врастая в стены и перетекая из реальных видений в галлюцинации (и что-то подсказывает Клаусу, что таблетки подобрали неправильно, но те действуют даже лучше приевшегося кокаина, поэтому он не жалуется). Шали не согревают, только дают мнимое чувство защищенности, и.

И.

Клаус не боится убийц. Клаус вообще уже ничего не боится.

— Шар говорит мне, — что-то типа «пошла к черту, старая сука, возвращать мужа на родину было тупой идеей», — что у него была любовница. Шатенка. Американка. Студентка по обмену. Что-то, связанное с космической программой? Определенно, это так.

Вообще-то шар говорит ему, что он не гребаная доска Уиджи, а еще что пора пойти покурить и закинуть в желудок что-то помимо антидепрессантов. И все же клиентка остается довольна; ее мертвый муж на заднем плане беззвучно воет — кажется, у него отрезан язык. Клаус салютует ему скрепкой, найденной на столе, и прячет деньги за пояс штанов.

Мир вокруг качается и рябит в карусели безумия и черно-белых мертвецов. Клаус закуривает, стоя под моросящим дождем, и жмурится, остатками обоняния пытаясь почувствовать запах прибитой пыли. Один из благодарных клиентов, помнится, работал где-то в клинике — надо спросить, нет ли у них свободного места, и во что ему все это обойдется.

Клаусу хочется в отпуск, напиться и обнять какого-нибудь парня в уродливой водолазке под горло, а еще — исчезнуть из этой страны куда-нибудь в тепло и свет. Туда, где не будет ни голосов, ни сумасшедших клиентов, ни хрустального шара. Только солнце и покой. Солнце и покой.

Хрустальный шар голосами докторов и приютских крыс говорит, что Клаус хочет слишком многого.

**V**

Комиссия обнаруживает Пятого в конце времен. Мир крошится, как размокшее печенье, и Пятый, сидящий посреди этого ада с белой чашкой в руках — почти произведение искусства.

Они всегда находят его в разных точках времени и пространства: целого, расщепленного, взрослого или совсем маленького, просматривающего возможные варианты будущего или просто наслаждающегося наступающим утром. Или концом света — никогда не угадаешь. Пятый — константа, на которой держатся все временные линии, отправная точка, существующая везде и нигде. Они никогда не меняется, в отличие от Кураторов, целей Комиссии и даже фиксированных событий, о которых они так любят рассказывать. Вечное напоминание о несовершенстве системы. Аномалия, обнаружившая у себя сознание.

Миру остается несколько минут до конца, и Пятый улыбается впервые за многие месяцы. Апокалипсис всегда приводит его в какой-то восторг, будит маниакальную фазу, приносит с собой тысячи карт, булавок и нитей, сотни формул, оседающих меловой пылью в легких и мигренью в голове.

У нового Куратора множество лиц разом, но все же ни одного. Новый Куратор носит подтяжки, мартинсы и кожаную куртку, и одному черту известно, что хранится у него за пазухой. Пятый приветственно поднимает чашку с кофе, добытым на Новой Земле, втертым в вулканический пепел; от кофе пахнет древностью, грехом и лавой, и Куратор отворачивается, откашливаясь от воспоминаний.

— Тебе не стоит сидеть здесь, — говорит он. — Для наблюдения есть капсулы.

— А для путешествий есть чемоданы, — парирует Пятый, пока от материка откалывается кусок. — Но это мне не мешает.

Куратор усмехается; где-то там озадаченные родители, едва не задушившие потенциал этого ребенка мелкими грабежами, рыщут по подворотням и расклеивают объявления о пропаже, даже не надеясь на успех. Пятый влюблен во время и волен идти туда, куда хочет: мир открыт для него, мир — это всего лишь одна из обозримой бесконечности дверей.

— Только обратно тебя всегда возвращаем мы, — говорит Куратор. Пятый допивает кофе — даже на кофейной гуще не погадаешь — и равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Я вас об этом не просил.

Куратор подхватывает Пятого на руки за семнадцать секунд до того, как мир погружается во тьму; параллели и меридианы смешиваются в сплошной клубок линий, временные шкалы сбиваются и ломают парочку тысяч настенных часов где-то южнее Швейцарии.

Пятый не просит отпустить его — молча пинает в колено и исчезает в синем искажении пространства, чтобы появиться двумя этажами ниже и оставить пережившую конец времен чашку в посудомоечной машине. С каждым днем работа в Комиссии все больше напоминает собой квест, построенный по логике сна, и Пятый в своих шортах, найденных черт знает где, и с винтовкой наперевес — первое тому подтверждение.

Полотно времени и пространства трещит, распускается на нитки, и с каждой минутой Пятый улыбается все шире.

**VI**

Бэн перебирает камни на берегу, пока другие дети играют в отдалении. Океан умирает, он отравлен человеческим существованием и космической усталостью, и соль, остающаяся на губах, кажется в тысячу раз горше, чем раньше.

Волны подбираются все ближе к жилым домам.

Бэн молится и читает, ищет ответы там, где их ищут все: в текстах, переживших войны, апокалипсисы и даже путешествие от веры в божественное происхождение молнии до покорения космоса. Ответов нет. Ответов никогда нет.

Галька под пальцами превращается в пыль.

— Хватит бормотать себе под нос! — кричит отец, подтягивая порванную сеть к лодке, и Бэн опускает глаза. В этой стране, в отличие от родины, веру совсем не ценят. Океан тянется волнами к людям, разбивается о скалы в попытках добраться до жилищ, а люди в ответ седлают его кораблями и отравляют мусором — и от этого только больнее. — В космос летали, нет там твоих богов. Иди сюда и помоги!

Бэн отбрасывает каменную пыль в сторону и машинально прижимает ладонь к животу; ветер возвращает пыль в океан, и тот шипит, вгрызаясь пеной в линию берега. Дети смеются — волны подхватывают их смех и уносят в глубину, к рыбам, кораллам и дальше, дальше, до самого дна, в темноту.

— Конечно, не видели, — бормочет Бэн, подтягивая сеть за рассеченные края. — Они все немного ниже.

Ночью он выбирается из дома, ныряет в холодную воду и позволяет волнам подхватить себя; океан рокочет бездушным зверем и тянет Бэна вглубь, в синеву, пропитанную солью и нефтью. Звезды теряются наверху, там, где нет никого и ничего, кроме оглушающей тишины.

Бэн закрывает глаза, чувствуя обжигающий зов откуда-то извне, с изнанки; щупальца выбираются из него, оплетают тело, выворачиваются и затягивают Бэна внутрь, в мягкость органов и мяса, обрастают вокруг, пока портал еще открыт.

Бэн открывает глаза — светорецепторы нарастают на нервные волокна, родопсин распространяется по всей поверхности кожи, и боль — о, боль можно вытерпеть. Боль — это ничто, пока чудовища еще здесь.

Корабль над его — над их — головой закрывает собой чернеющее небо.

Бэн разворачивает щупальца и поднимается на поверхность.

**VII**

Ваня спускается по лестнице, громко топая, и открывает тяжелую дверь в подъезд, впуская внутрь холодный воздух позднего октября. Поручни под руками, видавшие больше людей, чем некоторые мертвецы, отзываются жалобным скрипом на каждое посягательство детских ладоней в белых варежках. Ветер забирается под воротник старенького пальто, щекочет шею в клетчатом шарфе; берет едва не срывает на углу, и Ваня прижимает его рукой к макушке, стукаясь локтем о чехол, болтающийся на плече.

В переходе всегда холоднее, чем наверху; появляться в метро себе дороже, и Ваня решает не рисковать. Пальцы дубеют в первые же минуты, как и шея — играть в шарфе все равно не выходит.

Сила тянется из Вани жгутами, пока смычок будто сам собой выводит Когана, разрывая статичный уличный шум и пуская звук резонировать, где ему вздумается. Мелодия торжественная и самую малость веселая — достаточно странный выбор для серого дня; прохожие подтягиваются, и Ваня выдавливает лучшую из своих улыбок. Деньги собираются быстрее, чем резонанс достигает критической отметки — только камень трещит по углам, заставляя машины наверху подскакивать на невидимых ухабах.

Ваня кланяется всем прохожим, прижимая скрипку к себе; пальцы сводит судорогой, и смычок приходится нести в покрасневшей от холода ладони всю дорогу домой.

Подкарауливают Ваню возле подъезда: хватают за торчащий из-под берета хвост и вырывают смычок из пальцев. Те отзываются болью, кровь разгоняется внутри и начинает шуметь в ушах. Ваня знает это чувство. Ваня знает, и ей так холодно, так серо, что сдерживаться совсем не хочется.

— Насобирала? — выдыхают ей в лицо дворовые мальчишки; Ваня моргает, пуская звук тока крови резонировать внутри, и открывает посветлевшие глаза.

— Отойди от меня, — просит Ваня — и не ждет, что кто-то послушается.

Бабушка встречает ее дома: единственная, у кого хватило смелости воспитывать ребенка, запускающего людей через всю квартиру, словно американские фрисби. Она улыбается и меняет десяток рублей на шоколадку — равноценный обмен, когда приходится жить на одну только пенсию. Скрипка, целая и невредимая, находит свое место в углу захламленной комнаты; нужно отмыть смычок от крови.

Ваня выглядывает в окно перед тем, как помыть руки и сесть за стол, и натыкается на пустой взгляд соседа двумя этажами ниже: один из мальчишек оказывается на дереве, и он, вероятно, еще не мертв, но уже почти.

Бабушка включает магнитофон с рассказами на кассетах, и Ваня с удовольствием сует в рот ложку, полную горячего свекольника, обжигаясь и согреваясь изнутри. Ее ждет Коган и «Четвертая высота» перед ужином, а потом, возможно, передача про животных по телевизору.

Сила сворачивается клубком внутри и затихает. Ване спокойно и тихо, а впереди еще три дня каникул — почти целая жизнь.

Бабушка задергивает занавески, и Ваня светло, так, как умеет, улыбается ей.

За окном воет сирена.


End file.
